


Tibet

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Joe visits Wally and gets a surprise.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Tibet

**Author's Note:**

> A small random fic I came up with ages ago.  
> Enjoy

Joe West pushed the pushchair with his daughter as he walked into the garden. This really was a beautiful place. As Joe walked closer, he spotted Wally sitting in the centre of a circle, legs crossed, hands resting on his knees and his eyes closed. The expression on his face was one of peace. Sensing he was no longer alone, Wally’s eyes opened, and a grin spread across his face.

“Dad,” Wally bounced up and closed the space between them to hug him tightly. Wally grinned down at the little girl, “Hey, Jenna.”

The little girl blew bubbles at him as Wally tickled her.

“What are you doing here?” Wally asked as he walked them inside where Joe assumed his son was living.

Joe frowned confused, “You knew I was coming.”

Wally nodded nervously, “I just wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

Suspicion filled Joe and his highly trained intuition told him that his son was hiding something.

Before he could ask, a strange thrumming sound filled the air and Joe stared as a Time Sphere appeared in the room. Wally grimaced while Joe watched the man who slid out and started towards them. Sandy haired with a beard, he was thin wearing dark denims, a white shirt, a leather jacket and a long brown coat over the top of it.

“Bugger,” the unknown man said seeing Joe standing there. He turned to Wally, “You couldn’t have warned me?”

“Sorry,” Wally gave a shrug.

Joe cleared his throat pointedly, asking when they turned to him, “Does one of you want to explain to me what’s going on? And who you are?”

“Dad,” Wally sighed, “This is Rip Hunter.”

Staring at the man, Joe mused, “I thought you were dead.”

“And that is what we try to ensure people think,” Rip replied sharply.

Shaking himself Joe began to pace, “And what exactly are the two of you doing here? In secret.”

Rip folded his arms, returning the stare from Joe with one of his own. Unlike Wally who fidgeted nervously.

“We’re protecting the timeline,” Rip shrugged.

Joe frowned, “I thought that was what the Legends and the Time Bureau were doing.”

“So do they,” Rip replied.

Wally gave his father a quick smile, “Rip asked me to help him. Gideon makes sure we don’t accidentally cross paths with any of the others.”

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Joe sighed, “Alright. I’ve been travelling for a while and this is a lot to take in.”

“Why don’t you show your father where he’ll be staying,” Rip suggested, smiling down at the little girl in the chair who was watching them, “Then you can explain our mission to him.”

Shaking his head, Joe let Wally lead him out of the room wondering why he’d thought this would be more peaceful than Central City.


End file.
